The field of the present invention is mountings for fire sprinklers in buildings.
Fire sprinklers are commonly installed in buildings today. Safety regulations now require same in many applications. The sprinklers are most often installed in ceilings where the sprinkler head extends below the ceiling or is flush with the ceiling while the sprinkler fitting of which there are standard sizes is positioned in the space above the sprinkler head. The placement of the sprinkler head protruding or flush with the ceiling creates the need for locational adjustment. The adjustment may require displacement in the plane of the ceiling or vertically perpendicular to that plane.
In many applications, particularly in the home, the sprinkler system might include PVC pipe and fittings. Such components are typically glued together, requiring cutting and reassembling for adjustment. Further, the pipe is not as resistant to vibrational wear making it more easily damaged by metal fittings, clamps and the like. However, the piping tends to be more flexible than steel pipe or copper tubing. These attributes and detriments of PVC piping provide for reasonably easy locational adjustments but are less tolerant of being gripped and retained by conventional hardware.
The present invention is directed to a fire sprinkler mount which includes a base including a support, two parallel and mutually displaced arms extending from the support. The arms each have a support hole. These holes are mutually aligned. A threaded rod extends through the support holes. The mount further includes a bracket with a plate with a retaining hole therethrough to receive the fire sprinkler. There is also a mounting hole through the first plate to receive the threaded rod.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable mount for fire sprinklers. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.